Song Ficlets
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: Ficlets donde el miedo y la esperanza se hacen protagonistas en las vidas de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.
1. 01 One of these days

_Notas del autor: Estos son una serie de ficlets que hice escuchando cinco random canciones (es un meme donde se debe escribir desde el principio al final de cada canción). _

_Disclaimer: No quiero hacer lucro, no son míos, las canciones menos sólo estoy usando esto para desarrollar mi cabecita._

_Kisses_

_

* * *

_

**01. One of these Days – Michelle Branch**

El morir nunca le preocupó demasiado, si bien ahora estaba a salvo en su habitación, la imagen de aquella vez en Afganistán no lo dejaba tranquilo. Y no era por el hecho de su posible muerte en manos enemigas, era esa constante interrogante que rondaba su cabeza cada vez que trataba dormir.

"_¿Será este el día?"_

Para Tony Stark la vida se planteaba de una forma que muchos quisieran. Joven, exitoso, inteligente, pero demasiado cobarde como admitir necesitar ayuda. Otros dirían que eso es orgullo, él sabía que era miedo.

Miedo a necesitar tanto de alguien como para no lograr vivir sin su persona. Miedo a amar tanto a ese alguien que se perdería si aquel lo dejase o, peor aún, muriese por su culpa.

Sí, miedo era lo que invadía a Tony Stark cada vez que ella aparecía en sus pensamientos. Y miedo era aquello que lo obligaba a alejarse para no herirla.


	2. 02 Just for now

**02. Just for Now – Imagen Heap**

"Sólo por hoy" se repetía Pepper una y otra vez, cómo un ruego, una plegaria que de alguna forma la haría recobrar fuerzas.

"Solamente por un par de minutos" se dijo al tratar de aguantar las lagrimas esperando ansiosa que él saliera de aquel helicóptero. Necesitaba verlo sano, completo, en una pieza o ella misma se lamentaría por haberlo dejado ir.

No, no era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie.

Aquello suele suceder, la gente es tomada prisionera tantas veces en este tipo de guerras pero jamás se imaginó que aquello le ocurriría a Tony. _Su Tony_.

"Solo por unos segundos lloraré", se dijo al verlo caminar hacia ella con esa actitud altanera tan característica.

"Sólo por este preciso instante seré frágil y dejaré caer lágrimas la verte sano y salvo", pensó al sonreír, "sólo por ti dejaré que veas cuanto deseaba tenerte de vuelta a mi lado…".


	3. 03 When the lights go out

**03. When the Lights go out – 5ive**

Una vida fácil, rápida, llena de mujeres y alcohol. Qué más podría pedir Tony Stark aparte de eso. ¿Dinero?, tenía por montones sin contar el cerebro sin límites que poseía. Claro, una vida perfecta de la cual no se arrepentía de nada.

O quizás sí.

Quizás se arrepentía de hacerla enojar algunas veces, de llevarle la contraria. De absorber toda su vida y obligarla a estar con él.

Quizás le molestaba el hecho de tener esa maldita relación profesional. Que quizás, en otra situación, en otra vida, la habría metido en su cama hacía mucho y no habría permitido que se marchara tan fácil.

"Pero para eso existen las noches", pensó confiado. Una vez que se hallase en cama, con las luces apagadas y un mundo noctámbulo a su disposición, tendría como tantas veces, aquellos sueños que completaban su vida banal.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, alguna noche lograría convencerla que sólo él completaría su vida como ella la propia. Quizás allí su vida _sí_ sería perfecta.


	4. 04 Beautiful life

**04. Beautiful Life – Ace of Base**

La imagen de Pepper sonriendo lograba relajar todo su cuerpo. Verla a su lado, de la mano, caminando tranquilos por los jardines de su casa lograba apaciguar su corazón.

Debía admitir que era una bella escena. El mar, el verde pasto, el cielo con un par de nubes blancas como algodón daban aquel toque mágico de inverosímil que bien conocía.

Porque una vez que abriese los ojos ya nada existiría, él seguiría recostado en aquel sucio intento de cama, rodeado de basura y oscuridad donde sólo la presencia de Yinsen lo haría convencerse que todo era real.

Suspiró cansado.

Cada vez faltaba menos y con cada golpe de su martillo, con cada chispa, se acercaba más a su libertad. A ella, a su sueño por imposible que pareciese.

"Voy a regresar Pepper", pensó al levantarse, "voy a regresar".


	5. 05 It's the fear

**05. It's the fear – Within Temptations**

Sabía que él le daría sus razones, que la haría entender porque se estaba arriesgando por destruir sus propias armas.

Lo entendía, de eso no había duda. Pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, ya había sufrido demasiado cuando había estado secuestrado y no tenía fuerzas para verlo morir en aquella armadura que ahora captaba su atención

No. No quería tener más noches en vela pensando si se encontraba bien, si estaba vivo. Tony no tenía derecho a pedirle que se quedara y siguiera preocupándose como lo hizo cuando lo vio en las noticias destruyendo armamento terrorista en Gulmira.

Pero esos ojos, esa mirada que pedía a gritos que se quedara con él. Dios, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para decir que "no".

"Tú también eres todo lo que tengo", le dijo al salir del taller sin dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que él la observaba subir las escaleras, sabía que él tomaría sus palabras y las depositaría en lo profundo de su mente.

Él era su vida y por mucho que temiese, siempre estaría a su lado.


End file.
